<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Courage by Alexander_L</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618471">Courage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_L/pseuds/Alexander_L'>Alexander_L</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You and I and the stories we tell – A collection of Ferdinand/Hubert oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Ferdinand von Aegir, Self-Worth Issues, Singing, Soft Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_L/pseuds/Alexander_L</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting severely wounded in an ambush, Ferdinand and Hubert take shelter and Hubert tries in vain to heal Ferdinand's wounds, but his magic is too exhausted. As they wait for dawn so they can venture out and try to rejoin the others they got cut off from, Ferdinand finds courage and comfort in the memory of the first time Hubert sang for him.</p><p>[Inspired by the magnificent duet of For Good]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You and I and the stories we tell – A collection of Ferdinand/Hubert oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Courage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I enjoy weaving in canon as much as possible, like the rendition of the fight mentioned in Ferdinand and Caspar's support included in <i>In a Different Light</i>. I hope you will indulge this unabashed and incredibly self-indulgent retelling of the scene of the duet that changed all our Ferdibert-loving lives, because I basically consider it canon A++ support now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Ferdinand</h3><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> The late summer sunlight streaming through the leaves of the scarlet oak, casting shifting, mesmeric patterns of light and shadow across the dark-cloaked figure sitting below it was too tempting to resist. Even though I had a hundred things to do as well as practicing for the charity opera Dorothea was putting on, I could not help but stop and smile at Hubert. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you doing here?” I asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This is one of my favorite coffee drinking spots,” he replied casually. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It is most certainly not. You cannot fool me. What are you up to?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hubert smiled ever so slightly and admitted, “I am here to catch you as you flutter about frantically and force you to rest for a minute. Here, I have brought tea as well.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His thoughtfulness touched me and I walked over to sit down next to him on the bench. “Eh, you know I can never say no to a southern fruit blend.” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hubert gives a stifled cry of frustration, hardly more of a gasp by the time it leaves his lips, and slumps forward to his hands and knees. The light of magic glowing in his hands extinguishes.</p><p>“Stop,” I plead. “Your magic is long past its limit. Do not try to strain it further and hurt yourself. Please. For my sake.”</p><p>“If you… don’t get a proper healing spell… you’ll…” he gasps out between breaths. </p><p>I muscle through the pain racking my body and smile at him even though it is dark enough in the cave that he might not be able to even see me clearly. “I am strong as an ox. You know this. I shall pull through just fine. We are well-hidden here. If we take shelter for the night and rejoin the army in the morning-” I begin but Hubert interrupts me and shakes his head.</p><p>“You need a healer now, not in the morning,” he says, pulling himself shakily to his feet and taking off his cloak. He drapes it over me then turns away and picks up my silver lance with trembling hands.</p><p>“What are you doing? You cannot possibly think of going back out there!”</p><p>“Do you understand the severity of the situation?” he replies. “I might have stopped the bleeding but I couldn’t do anything for the internal damage, nor your broken bones. If you aren’t healed thoroughly and soon you might never walk, let alone fight, ever again. I’m going to go find the others and bring back help. You will be safe here. I cast a ward over the entrance with the last of my magic.”</p><p>“It is too dangerous for you to go out there alone when you cannot fight with your magic and you know it. Do not be reckless!” I cry, trying desperately to get to my feet but I cannot make my broken body move and the mere attempt sends paralyzing pain spiraling through me.</p><p>Hubert turns away and limps towards the entrance of the cave but after a few steps he pauses and throws out his hand to brace against the stone wall to keep himself from collapsing. He leans against it with ragged, panting breaths then curses bitterly.</p><p>“You cannot go in this state! You must at least rest first,” I insist.</p><p>“I know!” he snaps. The sharpness in his voice seems to startle him and he immediately says in a much softer tone, “I know. I am sorry. I will go as soon as I am able.”</p><p>“Hubert,” I say. “Come here. Please.”</p><p>He glances over his shoulder at me and when I give him a pleading look, he gives in and walks over to sit down next to me. I reach out and pick up one of his hands, even though it is so hot to the touch from magic channeling that it almost burns me. Slowly, I raise it to my lips and kiss the back of his hand.</p><p>“Stay with me,” I whisper. “I will go mad with worry if you leave here in your state.”</p><p>“I will do what I must,” he says stiffly. “I will not risk your life to spare you worry.”</p><p>“Instead you will risk your own?”</p><p>“It won’t be a risk if I am careful,” he argues.</p><p>“Yes it will be and you know it. Do not lie to me.”</p><p>He pulls his hand out of mine and stares off into the darkness, his jaw clenched as he stubbornly refuses to reply.</p><p>“Edelgard cannot win this shadow war without you,” I continue. “Now more than ever you are essential to her, to all of Fódlan. Never – <em> never </em> – value my life over yours. The objective part of you must acknowledge that you are irreplaceable. And it must also acknowledge as mine does, that I am not.”</p><p>He looks over at me furiously. “Never say something so absurd again.”</p><p>I stare back at him without giving ground. “Never let emotion inhibit your rationality.”</p><p>He winces and leans back against the wall of the cave, closing his eyes. “I cannot believe we walked into an ambush! Fuck those-” He catches himself and stops his ranting as he starts to raise his voice. Even in extreme situations like this, Hubert does not believe in shouting in anger, a thing I am always relieved by.</p><p>The pain from my injuries courses through me blindingly, overwhelmingly. Pain is no stranger to me and I can bear it, but it becomes harder when my body begins to shiver from the cold and ever single uncontrollable shudder causes the pain of my broken bones to pierce deeper.</p><p>“Ferdinand,” Hubert says in a hushed voice, feeling my forehead with his brow furrowed in concern. “Damn it. These are fever chills.”</p><p>“Ah. That is not a good sign,” I agree. “But it is only a few hours til dawn, is it not? I can hang on until then.”</p><p>“It will be at least six or seven this time of year.”</p><p>“My dear?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Please, just… stay here and hold me. I will be alright.”</p><p>Carefully he gathers me into his arms and kisses my forehead. “I will be able to go soon. I can feel some energy returning.”</p><p>“Not yet,” I murmur, hiding my face against his neck and trying to take some comfort in his embrace. If I can distract myself from the pain I will be able to put up more of a brave face and if I do then perhaps Hubert will trust my endurance enough to stay and not put himself in danger.</p><p>The thought of him venturing out in the dark in enemy territory on foot, unable to use a warp spell or fire a single lightning bolt, makes me feel physically ill.</p><p>I should have been more careful, reacted quicker to the ambush and not have been injured. If I was not so weak and stupid and <em> worthless </em> he would not be risking his life for me. Hubert does not normally take risks. The danger of loving me is that my weakness becomes his liability. </p><p>I will be his downfall if I am not stronger.</p><p>Clenching my jaw, I force myself to stop shivering and clinging to Hubert. Pulling out of his arms, I lean back against the wall of the cave and close my eyes calmly.</p><p>Enduring things is something I can do. I have endured many unbearable things in my life and from a very young age I learned that the secret is focus. With every shred of energy and determination I have, I turn my attention inward, thinking of something comforting that I can retreat into. Good memories are the best sanctuary and if I focus hard enough, I can bring them back to life in my mind.</p><p>My thoughts turn to one of my favorite memories, one that brings me comfort in many a trying time: that day under the scarlet oak when I heard Hubert sing for the first time.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is that the sheet music for this opera you are singing in?” Hubert asked and I beamed a smile at him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His attempts to take an interest in my passions and hobbies had become more frequent as of late and it was a kind gesture I appreciated deeply and endeavored to return by reading all sorts of books on potion making and history and every other subject that interested him, as well as attempting to learn his favorite tactical games so that we could play them together. I was nowhere near his level yet but I would not be outdone. After all, there was little I couldn’t do if I set my mind to it! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I handed the sheet music to him and he looked it over studiously. “These harmonies are well-written,” he remarked.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I was not aware you could read music.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He huffed a quiet laugh. “During our schooldays, I failed horsemanship and wyvern riding class-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You did not fail. You simply refused to go. I remember very clearly,” I cut in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hubert rolled his eyes. “An act which resulted in my failure, regardless. I needed a few credits to graduate and the only class available was music theory with Manuela. It was more enjoyable than I expected, I suppose. Mercedes helped me study to make up for joining halfway through the semester.” He smiled at the old memory then said, “But that is neither here nor there. The point is that I think your voice will do this melody justice. It is well-suited to your range.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I have not had enough time to practice and I fear I shall disappoint Dorothea, though. Indeed, I was going to practice right now in between my appointments. But I cannot resist the chance to spend time with you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hubert glanced over at me with a look I could not place in his eyes. After a long pause he said, “You can accomplish both things at once, if you wish.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I brushed his hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind his ear so he could not hide behind it. “Are you asking me to sing for you, darling?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I would not be… averse to listening to you if you are indeed so in need of practice. I would hate to be the cause of you shirking a responsibility just to drink a cup of tea with me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It will sound strange with only half the duet being sung, but I will do my best,” I replied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hubert held out the sheet music to give it back to me but I shook my head. “I am trying to memorize it. Will you follow along and tell me if I miss a note?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He nodded and turned his attention to the page. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I had sung countless times in front of Hubert, at choir practices during our schooldays and now during the war in the music nights Dorothea organized to boost morale. But I had never sung for Hubert. An unexpected nervousness overtook me and my cheeks flushed self-consciously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Reminding myself that I had nothing to fear, I cleared my throat and then began to sing. I started off a little quietly but my confidence grew with every line and when I dared to look over at Hubert, the delight in his eyes was the most satisfying thing I had ever seen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But wonder of wonders, joy of all joys, when I reached the point in the song where the duet partner was to join in, a gentle, rich voice started to sing the lines. I was so flabbergasted it took me a moment to fully comprehend the fact that Hubert – yes, Hubert, my Hubert – was singing. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I do not realize that I am murmuring the words to the song until I hear Hubert join me in a hoarse, tremulous voice. I fall silent, too choked up to sing along with him for a minute. His voice cracks from exhaustion and he reaches over to turn my face towards him. Leaning his forehead against mine, he whispers the words, his breath warm on my lips and his husky voice a healing balm for my tormented mind.</p><p>When he finally trails off, I put my hand on the side of his face and lean in to kiss him softly. “I love you more than anything in this world.”</p><p>“I love you too,” he breathes, “so much.”</p><p>Tears slip down my cheeks and he brushes them away with his thumb, pulling back to look at me in concern. “Ferdinand, just focus on me. We will get through this, I promise you. I am going to go find help soon. You will not have to bear this much longer.”</p><p>I shake my head, although the movement hurts. “No, it is not the pain. I am just… I was thinking of the first time you sang to me.”</p><p>“You cried then too.”</p><p>“I fear I shall every time you sing for me.”</p><p>“Is my voice so distressing?”</p><p>I give a short, strained laugh and tug at a strand of his hair in reprimand. “You know it is quite the opposite.”</p><p>“Then I shall sing some more for you if it brings you comfort.” He clears his ragged throat and sings a song I have never heard before, something gentle as a lullaby.</p><p>As I lose myself in the sound, my fever switches from cold to hot and I begin to feel even more ill. My mind grows hazy and consciousness grows too painful and overwhelming to cling to. I know not how long it is before I drift off, but I know that Hubert continues to sing to me until I fade away.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Tears stung in my eyes as I stared at Hubert in amazement, moved not only by the unexpected beauty of his voice, but also by the underlying tenderness in it and the fondness in his eyes as he gazed back at me. I realized that all his comments over the years about not being able to sing were merely self-deprecating humor and that the truth was that he simply did not like to. But in this moment, for me, he was breaking his rules just to bring me joy in the midst of a long and tiring day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wiping the tears out of my eyes, I smiled at him, my heart so full that it ached, and joined in to echo his lines. And when the moment came to start harmonizing together, I rejoiced in how our voices blended together so well, complimenting each other in a way that would make even Dorothea proud of us. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I awake to the sweltering heat of the fever contrasting sharply with the cold, musty air in the cave. What little moonlight that had filtered in through the opening has vanished, leaving me in void-like darkness.</p><p>“Hubert?” I gasp but am met only with silence.</p><p>Dread sinks over me as I realize that during my unconsciousness, he slipped away. Even if he rested for a short time, I know that his magic will not have returned enough for him to put up any formidable kind of defense if he is found by our enemy and attacked. It is always a difficult battle against Agarthans with their superior technology and ruthless magic. Weakened as he is he would no doubt fail to survive an encounter with them.</p><p>“Damn it!" I cry, clenching my hands into fists. There is no one here to hear my burst of anger and impropriety so I indulge in it to try to relieve some of the pressure of frustration welling up in my chest and throat and threatening to choke me. "Goddess <em> damn </em> me!"</p><p>My futile shout echoes for a second then fades away into the cold darkness and I am left in the crushing silence once more, unable to even see my hands in front of my face. The warding spell over the door is as much a trap as it is a shield for I cannot hear any noise from outside the cave. If Hubert were to meet with danger and call for me I would never know.</p><p>My broken leg and cracked ribs have gone numb – doubtless a parting spell from Hubert – and I briefly consider trying to get up. But I know that to strain my injuries and risk making myself worse will only make a mockery of Hubert’s sacrifice. If he is going to risk life and limb to save me then I will stay safe and have faith in him that he will return. He deserves that from me.</p><p>Closing my eyes, I force my mind to focus and I murmur the words of the duet again.</p><p>Eventually I cannot continue to hold on and I pass out again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hubert laughed nervously when we finished the song and a faint blush tinged his cheeks. He glanced around the courtyard and said, “Let us hope that if anyone overhead us they do not take this out of context.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I exhaled a breathy, lovestruck sigh, still gazing happily into his eyes. “Yeah,” I replied without really hearing what he said and he chuckled quietly at my dazed expression.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But a moment later awareness struck me and I said tentatively, “Hubert?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How long shall we keep our love a secret?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He looked at me in surprise. “Have you been considering making it common knowledge?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I am just growing tired of trying to restrain my familiarity with you in public and only show you the affection you deserve in private moments like this. Perhaps it is selfish of me, but I want to proclaim my love for you openly and I want to be-”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I paused self-consciously, Hubert asked, “What is it you want?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nothing,” I replied, shaking my head. “It is not important.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Tell me,” he insisted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It is only my vanity speaking.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And yet I would have you be honest with me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hesitated a moment longer then admitted, “I want to know that you are not ashamed of me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hubert stared at me in shock. “Ashamed of you? Is that what you think?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No. Well, I… Sometimes it is-” I sighed in frustration at my own inarticulateness. “It is difficult for me to not worry that that is the case.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ferdinand, I only suggested we keep this private so as not to give rise to doubts as to bias in our decisions. It is important that we are seen as reliable advisors and if we…” Hubert’s expression grew firm with determination as he made a decision. “Such concerns pale in comparison to my desire to alleviate your worries.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He held out his hand and I took it, allowing him to pull me closer. Looking at me with a breathtaking intensity, he wrapped his arm around my waist and tugged my body to press against his. Then he leaned down and kissed me – not the quick furtive kisses we snuck when we were certain no one was around to witness us. No, this was a kiss declarative and certain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When we stopped to catch our breath, he said, “I am honored to be the one you have chosen to love, Ferdinand von Aegir. I shall make sure you are confident in your belief of that from now on.” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“How is he doing?”</p><p>“Linhardt says he has stabilized and will pull through.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you made it all the way back to us in the state you were in, Hubert. It was reckless of you and yet I cannot fault you for it, for I would’ve done the same thing if it were someone I loved.”</p><p>“I know my recklessness was unwise, and I am grateful you can forgive me for it, my lady.”</p><p>Edelgard is quiet for a moment then she says, “Tell him something for me when he wakes up.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Tell him that you are not the only one who believes him to be irreplaceable.”</p><p>“I am sure he will be pleased to hear that. He lives for such validation.”</p><p>“I am lucky to have two such dear friends. I’m not always good at expressing it and I’m not surprised he is unaware of the value I place on his help and his friendship. So tell him for me.”</p><p>“I shall.”</p><p>“Thank you, Hubert. I must go see to other matters, but I give you leave from your duties for a while to look after him.”</p><p>“I will report back to you on his condition later.”</p><p>Edelgard’s footsteps recede and after a few minutes so they do not know I overheard them, I open my eyes and blink until I can focus on Hubert’s watchful eyes. I smile at him and he smiles faintly back at me.</p><p>I do not know what to say and he seems at a loss for words as well. With a wince, I try to sit up, but my head reels and I almost fall back down. Before I do, Hubert catches me and lifts me up to lean against the headboard of the bed in the infirmary.</p><p>“Careful,” he says. “Linhardt brought you back from the brink of death and you will have to restrain your hotheadedness and impatience for a couple weeks to recover.”</p><p>“A couple weeks?” I repeat in dismay.</p><p>“Yes. I will brook no argument from you. I have a strict regimen for your recovery detailed on paper and if you try to break it, I will bind you to this bed if I must.”</p><p>I raise my eyebrows at him. “How intriguing.”</p><p>He glares at me. “That is not what I meant. Don’t twist my words, you aggravating man.”</p><p>I glare back at him stubbornly for a moment then break and laugh. The bright sound dispels the tension of worry and fatigue hanging over Hubert and he chuckles along with me.</p><p>“Come here,” I say, patting the sheets beside me.</p><p>He lies down on the bed and gathers me delicately into his arms, kissing my forehead and my cheek and the tip of my nose. I smile and he kisses my lips, slowly and gently, but with a restrained passion that speaks to the intensity of his relief that we have both survived the perilous night.</p><p>When we break apart and I relax into his arms, resting my head against his chest and closing my eyes, he says, “Lady Edelgard told me to give you a message.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“She said that you are not to consider yourself replaceable and to get any idiotic notions into your head that your life is somehow worth less than anyone else’s.”</p><p>I do not know how to reply and Hubert strokes my back, asking, “Do you understand how earnestly I mean this? Your protest last night that I stay and willingly and knowingly risk you dying was unacceptable. Despite your blustering, you have always had too low an opinion of your worth and usefulness and neither she nor I will stand for it anymore.”</p><p>“Then I will endeavor to change,” I answer quietly, my voice thick with emotion.</p><p>“See to it that you do.”</p><p>“You have changed too, you know. I think the Hubert I knew years ago would have simply tried to cast more healing spells rather than risk his life, and more importantly the information he holds, falling into the hands of our enemies. That would have been the careful and logical thing to do.”</p><p>“Perhaps you are right,” he says. “I suppose I have changed in some ways.”</p><p>“I am not sure it is for the better.”</p><p>“And yet I believe it is for good.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Have a prompt/theme that you want to see written? Hit me up in the comments or on Twitter @lalexanderwrite</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>